


Little Things

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the extraordinary becomes routine, the common place is worthy of awe. Or: Percy and Annabeth go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

* * *

When I got back from the vendor, carrying two huge plates of some of the best fried food that carnivals had to offer, I was surprised to find that my girlfriend wasn't where I'd left her, sitting at a picnic table and playing with her cell phone.

I was less surprised to find that she was fighting a monster.

When most teenagers go on dates, they see a movie, catch a little action in the back of the car, and more often than not make curfew. Me and Annabeth, we like to do those things too, except with an extra round of monster killing.

I went to put the plates down so I could reach for Riptide and help Annabeth, but then as she dodged a strike the pair of them turned and the monster's eyes landed squarely on me.

It happened in about two seconds flat. She lunged for me - I have no idea how I knew it was a female, seeing as I only saw a blur - and I only got a glimpse of black skin, white teeth, and the scent of my mother before she evaporated in a cloud of green smoke right in front of me. Annabeth was smiling at me through the haze, and for a moment I stood there stupidly, my hands full with plates of food, wondering how many times I'd seen Annabeth's face tinged green with a fog of dead monster.

She frowned, looking down at her blade as she cleaned it off. "She belongs to Hecate," Annabeth informed me. "You know, she normally only goes after kids." She looked up, a smirk crossing her face, "No wonder she went after y- Ooh!" Her eyes lit up. "Is that funnel cake?"

Laughing, I offered her a plate, and together we wandered back into the carnival.

* * *


End file.
